bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
List of minor video game-exclusive enemies in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
Background 澤井先生選出 読者オリジナル敵キャラクター VJ、WJ本誌にて読者からオリジナルキャラクターを募集。たくさんの応募の中から澤井先生たちによって見事選しているオリジナル敵キャラクターたちを大紹介だ！ Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Ougi 87.5 Bakuretsu Hanage Shinken Dangerous Cat Yarou (あぶないねこやろう, Abunai Neko Yarou): It has plenty of guns, beams come out of its eyes, its ears are drills. It's certainly dangerous. *'Attacks:' **Nyu nyu! (ニュー ニュー！) **Nyu?! (ニュ？！) **Nyu nyu nyu! (ニュニュニュー！) **Nyun nyun nyun! (ニュン ニュン ニュン��！) Konpeidesu (こんぺいです): Its personality is sweet, but it gets furious when it’s called mold. It looks cute, but it's really 18 years old. *'Attacks:' **ミズ だいっきらい�� **ミズはイヤー�� **ミズきらーい�� **カビってゆーな�� **カビちゃなーい�� Octopus Caterpillar G2 (タコキャタピラG2, Takokyatapira G2): An octopus tank with cute, round eyes. Sometimes defects and it can only run 30cm in 5 minutes. *'Attacks': **Dapira G (ダピラ・ジー): **Dapira G4 (ダピラ・ジーフォー): **Dapira Final (ダピラ・ファイナル): Staggering Pig (ちどりブタ, Chidori Buta): Its leg muscles are weak so it often staggers. At a glance, it looks like it's about to die soon, but its fixation with living is amazing. *'Attacks': **I am… weak (ボク... よわくないもん) **Nose stamp!!(鼻スタンプっ！！) **Oink! Oink! (ブヒュ！ ブヒュ！) **I am amazing!! (ボクはすごいんだ！！) Chokkin (チョッキン): Space travel is its dream. To make that possible, it saves up other people's money on its own accord. Its savings have deceased due to a recession. *'Attacks': **Save Money! Save Money! (貯金！貯金！, Chokin! Chokin!) **Do Not Save Money! (貯金しなちゃい!) **I won’t withdraw until I win! (引き出せません 勝つまでは！) **Aiming for a million beans! (目指せ 100万マメ！！) Uncle Missile (ミサイルおじさん, Misairu Ojisan): A hardworking person who often goes shopping at the supermarket. The neighbors are on on the verge of suing because of the noise. *'Attacks': **Going to the moon!!!!(月たまで行くでゃー！！！！) Yuppy (ゆっピー): The body is its charm point. It has a knack of wearing a band-aid on its forehead. It's a chaneller. *'Attacks': **Hey, I mean eyebrows!! (まゆげっていうなー！！) **Yuppy Arm (ゆっピーアーム) **Yuppy Lariat (ゆっピーラリアーット) **Yuppy Bomber (ゆっピーボンバー) Runrun (ルンルン, Runrun): It makes an adorable face, then attacks the enemies without mercy!! In addition, it gets out of control when angry. They speak with a Kansai dialect and are named after the Japanese onomatpoeia for humming. Created by Yui Ishiguro from Tokyo (東京都, 石黒唯). *'Attacks': **Hit (ぶつのたー♥): **I became angry (おこったのだー♥️) **It’s no bother ️(ジャマなのだー♥️) **I’ll kill you (いてまうど ワレ��) **Hum hum humm ️(ルンルンル~ン♥️) Hero of Justice, Nervous Man (正義のヒーロー オロオロマン, Seigi no Hīrō Orooroman): A justice hero who has never helped out others. What he likes is not justice, but glasses. This is a pun on how megane (眼鏡), the Japanese word for glasses, can also mean justice. *'Attacks': **Nervous Kick! (オロオロキーック！) *Justice Kick! (セイギキーック！) **Nervous Nervous Kick! (オロオロオロオロキーック！) **メガネ メガネ... **Glasses Punch！ (メガネパーンチ！) Sun Baron (太陽だんしゃく, Taiyō Danshaku): A wonderful gentleman with a dandy look. Have a cocktail in hand and ask for a refund. *'Attacks': **How are the peanuts? (ピーナッツはいかがかな?) **Summon mixed Peanuts! (めしまぜ ピーナッツ！！) **Do you dislike me? Peanuts (おきらいですかな? ピーナッツ) **Mame Shinken Ougi: Scalding Peanuts! (マメ真拳奥義 ゆでピーナッツですぞ！) Atlanta Olympic Mask X (アトランタ五輪仮面X, Atoranta Gorin Kamen X): Tarako (as in the red color of fish roe) lips and a wig. Has the nasty nature of kissing its opponent when its wig is removed. Created by Mutsumi Kobayashi from Tokyo (東京都, 小林睦). *'Attacks': **Use me! (おれを使え~！) **Kiss Storm (キッスのあらし): **Squeeky Kiss (チューチューキッス): **You’re Already in Love (オマエはもうメロメロ♥️): Jump's Assistant (じゃんプの助, Janpu no Suke): It seems that all the topics of Jump manga, such as go (a board game), tennis, soccer, flute, etc. are its hobbies. *'Attacks': **Juuump!! (ジャーーンプッ!!) **カヨービーッ!! **デモゲツヨービッ!! **V Jump (Vジャンープ): **King of Comic (キングオブコミーっく): George-kun (ジョージくん, Jōji-kun): A 10 year-old boy longing for Beauty, who holds a wine glass in his right hand. Created by Miyu Wakabayashi from the Kanagawa Prefecture (神奈川県, 若林美結). *'Attacks': **Skipping Hinoko! (ヒノコ飛ばし！) **George-kun Fire! (ジョージファイヤー！) **George-kun's Attack! (ジョージくんの攻撃！) **George-kun is watching carefully! (ジョージくんは見守っている！) **George-kun is sneering! (ジョージくんは笑っている！) Radish Detective (ダイコン刑事, Daikon Keiji ''): A detective, but an enemy! Always includes a pipe and solves the case. Likes neatness and its body is pure white. 刑事だけど敵！いつもパイプを加えて事件を解決。キレイ好きて体はまっしろ。 Chobige (チョビゲ): It's always muttering complaints and shouting. However, its personality is seemingly docile. Eggplant (ナスビ, ''Nasubi): Questionably friendly, it approaches at a speed of nearly 4000 km/h. But it’s an enemy. Garlic Man the 2nd (ニンニクマンII世, Nin'nikuman II): Muscle Makimaki’s Garlic Man the 2nd! When angered, the character “具” will emerge from his forehead. He is a parody of Kinnikuman. *'Attacks': **Hamehame Haa (ハメハメ ハァ~): **Garlic Buster (ニンニクバスター, Nin'niku Basutā): Heppa Guardian (ヘッパーガーディアン, Heppāgādian): Height: 10cm, Weight: 5g. Its cute appearance is popular with women, but in truth, it’s a fine adult of 43 years old. Mogurin (モグリン): Mogurin was sent in on a wooden postcard. It's always in a huff and getting angry. 木製ハガキに描かれて送られてきたモグリン。いつもプリプリ怒っているぞ *'Attacks': **Flower Shinken Part 2 (フラワー真拳 毛その２!!): **Flower Shinken Part 3 (フラワー真拳 毛その３!!): **Flower Shinken: Super Whip Hair (フラワー真拳 ムチ毛スーパー, Furawā Shinken: Muchike Sūpā): **Flower Shinken: Ultra Whip Hair (フラワー真拳 ウルトラムチ毛) Mr. Yoshida (吉田さん, Yoshida-san): He’s rather old at 65 years of age, but he still has some ability left in him, such as shooting beams from his hands. Relationship (男女関係, Danjo Kankei): A mysterious two-person group that frequently appears in Devil’s Flower Castle. As if the descendants of a ninja, they flee on foot just as quickly. They are eternal runners and are always on the move. *'Attack': **「忍法」「火事おこせ」 Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Festival Rafting (いかダ, Ikada): India Man (インドマン, Indo Man): Capsule Monster V1 (Nope) (カプセルモンスターV1(ハズレ), Kapuseru Monsutā V1 (Hazure)): Kimuchi Stadium (キムチ球場, Kimuchi Kyūjō): Shimekiri Majika (しめきりまぢか, Shimekiri Majika): TaKo-san (タKoさん): Chicken Heart (チキン・ハート, Chikin Hāto): Toilet Couple (トイレットカップル, Toiretto Kappuru): Feint Seiya (フェイントセイヤ, Feinto Seiya'): Princess Shichimi (七味姫, Shichimi Hime): Thundercloud (雷雲, Raiun): Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Majide!!? Shinken Shoubu "Halekulani" (Final Form) (ハレクラニ (さいしゅうけいたい), Halekurani (Saishū Keitai)) Quiet-Killing Demon 5-38 (隠殺鬼怪5-38) Loser (負け犬, Makeinu) *'Attacks': **Tingle (ゾクゾクする): Punk GO Bow (ちんぴらGOボー, Chinpira GO Bō) Dog With Strange Physique (変な体格の犬, Hen na Taikaku no Inu) Chicken Man (チキンマン, Chikinman) Tuna Fruit (マグロフルーツ, Maguro Furūtsu): Enamel (エナメル, Enameru) Guts (大車輪, Daisharin) Salmon Roe (いくら, Ikura) Brave Chick (ひよこ勇者, Hiyoko Yūsha) Hiri MEN Mayo & Ketchup (マヨ・ケチャップ, Mayo・Kechappu) Masked Chick (ひよこ仮面, Hiyoko Kamen) Torutoto (トルトト) Otoko (男, Otoko) Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo 9 Kiwame Senshi Gyagu Yuugou Torintoraito (トリントライト, Torintoraito): Rhombus (比氏形, Hishigata) Undefeatable (不戦敗, Fusenpai): Friend (友（フレンド）, Furendo): Half-Broken UFO (半壊UFO, Hankai UFO): Gentleman Crab Scythe (紳士カニカマ, Shinshi Kanikama): Death Gas (デスガス, Desu Gasu): Kimabe (キマベ, Kimabe): Marippa (マリッパー, Maritsupa): Super Poke Girl (ポーケ少女スーパー, Supa Poke Shōjo): Corn Assassin (とうも殺し屋, Tōmo Koroshiya): Horse Baba (馬ババ, Uma Baba) Sportsmanship (スポーツマンシップ Supōtsumanshippu): Skull Reaper (髑髏死神, Dokuro Shinigami): Danbōn (ダンボーン Danbōn): Mushroom Man (キノコマン, Kinokoman): T-Car (T車, T-Kuruma): No.1 Host Masashi (No.1ホストまさし, No.1 Hosuto Masashi): Bad Omen (ワルいよかん Waruiyokan) Ghost Samurai Hunted Rabbit (狩られたウサギ, Kara Re Ta Usagi) Kasa-obake Other Enemies Hair Hunters Main Article: Hair Hunter Wig Gang Monkeys Gunkan's Special Forces Babylon Guidance Corps 1st Class Chefs OVER's Scissors Coin Knights Category:Video games